


to the brim.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel
Genre: Enemas, Gentleness, Intimacy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Fandral and Loki: enemas.





	to the brim.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: but enemas are such a kink for me, too. Would you ever write a dashingfrost mini fic with Loki on the receiving end of an enema?

“You need to learn to relax, darling,” Fandral murmurs in his ear, his breath hot against Loki’s skin, and Loki shivers at the sensation of Fandral’s fingers playing gentle over the base of his spine.

“It’s rather difficult to relax when you’re shoving a pipe into my rectum.” Fandral laughs, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

“I’m not shoving, darling. I’m… easing.” Loki shudders as Fandral slips the nozzle just a little farther inside him. It’s strange and thin, the rubber warm from Fandral’s fingers, and Loki leans back against Fandral’s chest where he covers Loki’s body with his own. Loki swallows his embarrassment, his uncertainty…

And then the water begins to flow. It’s freezing cold, cooled with ice to match his natural body temperature, and Loki groans softly as he feel it gush within him and run slick over the sides of his walls, inside him, inside…

Fandral’s hand rubs a slow, easy circle on Loki’s lower back, and Loki feels himself grunt. “How’s that?” Fandral asks sweetly.

“Very odd,” Loki mumbles, unwilling to admit right away to the pleasure of it. A sort of weight is heavy within him from the water, and he grunts, gripping tight at the edge of the bath. The sensation of the flow within him is bizarre, unlike any sensation he’s ever experienced, and– “Too much.”

“Work through it,” Fandral advises softly, and Loki cannot help the embarrassing whine that ekes from his throat. A cramp takes him hard, twisting low in his gut, and the pain makes him twitch. Fandral’s hand slides beneath his belly, rubbing warm circles on the skin, and Loki can feel the liquid shift within him, on the other side of the drawn-tight skin.

The water stops, and Fandral drags the nozzle slowly away, leaving Loki full to the brim. “Hold it?” Loki asks.

“Just for a bit,” Fandral purrs, his tone loving, and Loki moans as he plays his thumb over Loki’s hole. He jolts and he can feel how heavy the water is within him, feel the heat of Fandral’s glorious fingers on his belly, and he feels he may just die…

  
Afterwards, Loki is more liquid than solid, sprawling over Fandral’s lap with his limbs lax and his neck tilted back. The bliss is incredible, and Fandral is beaming down at him, his expression a mix of affection and smugness, his fingers playing over the side of Loki’s jaw.

“Relaxed?” he asks.

“Mmm,” Loki hums. How could he not be?

“I love you, darling,” Fandral murmurs.

“Shut up,” Loki says. A pause. “Your sentiments are mutual.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
